It's about time
by Emerald0319
Summary: It's about time Theresa gives Gwen what's coming to her. This is about the recent shows Contains strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions, or it's characters. Just my story.

As Theresa looked out at the Crane grounds, all she kept thinking about was Mexico, Ethan, and her revenge on Gwen. _All I ever wanted was to be_ _with Ethan and_ _have a family with him_. _Well, I did have a family with him, but I can't be with him. He doesn't even know that I had given birth to his first born son. My mother and I can't tell him, or Gwen tells Juanita where all the Lopez-Fitzgeralds live. I can't have all of my family members' blood on my hands. I have to think of my children, and my nieces and nephews. One day, I will get my_ _revenge on Gwen. _

_That's why I went to Mexico to talk to Juanita, to try and solve this vendetta against my family, but Juanita just tried to kill me instead. Miguel, Luis, and Ethan came down to Mexico to try and save mama and I. The one person that I didn't want to come down was Gwen. If Gwen didn't come to Mexico, Juanita will still be in custody. Fortunately, the DA pulled me out of the ocean, before the sharks ate me. Now I am at home, but in a disguise, because if it was ever revealed that I was the nanny, Gwen will contact Juanita to kill my family. I can't let that happen. Now Gwen wants this stupid ass recommittment ceremony. She's just desperate. I hate that bitch so much. I can't wait to kick her ass out of this house. The only people that know I'm not Gertrude is Little Ethan, Mama, and Paloma. Nobody else can know. _

"Excuse me, Gertrude are you okay?"

"Why, yes ma'am? Why do you ask?" _I hope you rot in hell bitch. _

"Because I was talking to you and you dazed off."

"Mrs. Winthrop, it's just that I have a lot on my mind. What was it that you were saying?"

"I was saying that I am going to need a lot of stuff done, before the ceremony. I need your help to get some of them done for me. Is that okay?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I was hired to watch the children, not to be your personal maid. No offense."

"You are not my personal maid, and I know you were hired to watch my children. You can't talk to me like that, I am your boss. I want more respect from you. If you don't want to help me, all you have to say is no."

"I am sorry. I don't know why I said it like that. I would be happy to help you with your ceremony."_ They are not YOUR children. They are mine. I will help ruin your ceremony is more like it. You will never recommitt to Ethan._

"Good. Anyways, what I need from you is for the children. I need you to go pick up Little Ethan's tuxedo, and Jane's dress. Ethan will give you the information. He will also give you a name, for a dress shop. You will need to buy a new dress. You will be at my ceremony, and you need to look nice."

"No problem. I will go find Mr. Winthrop right now." _Stupid bitch. I can't wait to kick your ass, and see you in jail. That will be the best day ever._

* * *

_Setting: Mexico Train Station. Special Agent Lang has followed Juanita there. A will be for Special Agent, and J will be for Juanita._

A: I just seen Juanita run to this station. Where could she be?

J: Damn Agent. He won't give up. I have to get away to get my revenge on Pilar and her family. I won't let that get taken from me.

A: There she goes. I see her white hair. Juanita stop!!

J: Shit!! This can't be it.

A: We finally captured you. You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent...

J: I will not remain silent. I will get my revenge on Pilar. I promise you that.

A: No you won't. Because where you are going, you won't see the sun or the moon. Start moving crazy lady.

Special Agent Lang, puts Juanita in the car. He pulls out his phone, and starts dialing.

"Hola!"

"Hello Pilar. We have captured Juanita. You and your whole family is safe. Don't worry. She won't get out or bribe anyone. I will see to it. You have my word."

"Hay dios mio. Muchas gracias. Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how happy you have made me. I have to tell my family. Thank you again." She hangs up the phone._ I know two people that wanted to hear this news more than anyone else. I have to find them. I have to make sure Gwen isn't anywhere near. _

Ethan was handing Gertrude the papers on where to pick up Little Ethan's tuxedo and Jane's dress, when a happy Pilar bumps into them.

"Well you seem very happy Pilar. May I ask what has made you so happy?"

"Well, Ethan I have some good news to tell you. Gertrude you might want to stick around when I say this. It pertains to you and Ethan."

"Uhm, ma'am are you okay. Why does this news pertains to Mr. Winthrop and ME. I don't have any ties to Mr. Winthrop."

"Yeah, why would this news be about Gertrude and I. Please spill the news. I can't take anymore."

"Well I just got off the phone with Special Agent Lang, and he told me that Juanita has been captured and he has her under his custody. Nobody will get close to her, so she can bribe them, or escape. That means Ethan, you don't have to recommitt to Gwen."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Juanita has been captured. Now she will pay for killing Theresa. I just hope now you can tell us who was blackmailing you. And why would I not recommitt to Gwen? And why does Gertrude have to do with this?"

_THANK YOU GOD!! Now I can tell Ethan who I really am. I can also kick Gwen's ass. My prayers have been answered. _

"Well you see Mr. Winthrop, I haven't been telling you the whole truth. You see, my real name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"I'm sorry. I mis-heard you. Did you say Theresa? That's impossible. Theresa died in Mexico by sharks."

"No, it's not impossible Ethan. I survived electrocution, lethal injection, and a broken-heart. why can't you believe that I can survive a shark attack? Maybe this will make you believe." At that moment, Theresa kissed Ethan with so much passion. At the end of the kiss, Theresa took off her disguise, and finally let Ethan know who she really was.

"Oh, and by the way, Little Ethan is your real first born son. I couldn't tell you because Gwen blackmailed my mother and me. And before that, Vincent was blackmailing me about that. If I had told you the truth, I wouldn't have the money or resource to clear my brothers of the crimes they were accused of. When that was done, I was going to tell you, but the Gwen said if I told, my mother's enemy will find us and kill our whole family. She also sent that damn tabloid the truth about your paternity. I have been telling you the truth.

"Wait. Little Ethan is my son. I knew it. But Gwen, she couldn't do that. She doesn'y have mean bone in her body."

"She does. I also thought she was a good-hearted person. But she blackmailed me to go against my daughter, and tell her not to be with you. She blackmailed me with Juanita. Believe me, I have never lied to you, and I won't start now. Theresa has been telling you the truth about everything. You have to believe her."

"Yes, Ethan. You have to believe this. Who would benefit, if I died, or I moved out of the way with you. Gwen. Nobody else."

"I believe you. Wait a minute. She knew that Little Ethan was my son. For how long?"

"She knew before Jonathan went to the hospital."

"She was going to let my son die. She is evil. She knew we needed another matching donor. Wait a second. The donor, was that Little Ethan?"

"Yes. You should be proud of him. He just wanted his daddy to be happy."

"He knows that I'm his father?"

"Yes, he does. I couldn't lie to him. I had to lie to you, but not him."

"WOW!! It's a lot to take in. I have to confront Gwen. I want to see her face when you walk in the room."

"No, don't do it yet."

"Why not? Mija, you should get this over with as soon as possible. Gwen should be in jail with Juanita."

"She has made me suffer over 8 years. I want this to be good. I want my revenge. If she hadn't blackmailed you, I would have never went to Mexico. I would have never left Harmony. I would never be in this disguise. It's about time she gets what is coming to her. "

* * *

"Mother, stop with all the crazy lingerie."

"Gwennie, you have to make sure you get the best, and bold lingerie, for your honeymoon. You have to show Ethan the best night of his life, so he can forget tacosita and that the sharks ate her."

"Mother, you need to stop. You know how Ethan hates when you speak of Theresa's death like that. Well, at least we can count on Theresa not showing up at my ceremony. She's dead, and she can't stop my recommittment ceremony. I can't wait for next week."

"Be on you guard. We don't know if Pilar will open her big mouth about Juanita, Jonathan's donor or that we sent the information about Ethan's paternity to the tabloids."

"She's not stupid. I don't have anything to worry about, unless Juanita got caught. Which she hasn't. Or I would have heard something from Ethan. Besides, Theresa couldn't find any evidence, why would you think Pilar can find any evidence."

"You are right. Just to make sure, I will go talk to Pilar. I want to make sure she doesn't do anything at this ceremony."

"Don't do that. That will only make things worse. I already feel awful about threatening her."

"Don't feel sorry for that murderer. She was the mother of taco queen, remember the same taco queen the ruined your first wedding. Anyways, that was the past. Maybe you are right. I won't talk to her. Just make sure to keep an extra eye on Pilar. Don't let your guard down."

"Okay, Mother."

What Gwen and Rebecca didn't know, was that Ethan, Pilar and Theresa was outside the room eavesdropping.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it. I can't believe that Gwen just confessed to everything. She knew that I said that whoever had a hand in your death, would pay dearly for it. She didn't say anything. How could she even take away everything I was raised to be? She's not the same Gwen that I fell in love with back in the day. Now she's a vengeful, spiteful, bitch."

"Ethan, I did try to warn you about her. You never believed me, you always believed her. Why? Because you never trusted me. I know I did a lot to make you not trust me. But I always owned up to everything I ever did. Why couldn't you see that I never sent the tabloid. I loved you, I would never want to hurt you, not intentionally."

"This is not the place for this. If you are going to go through this plan, then this will have to wait. I'm not condoning this plan. I never want anyone result to revenge. Look what happened to Juanita. Just make sure you be careful. Gwen isn't all there."

"I'll be careful mama. Just make sure everything will be okay with the ceremony. I don't want anything to go wrong with this wedding. My plan will work. I know it will."

"Theresa, I don't know if we should do this. We should just let Gwen that I know the truth. If we do this, she will be unstable and try to kill you again."

"No, she won't. She'll try to kill herself, because she knows that she won't be with you ever again. For all the pain she has caused me and my family over the years, I deserve to pay her back for everything. I want to see her face when she realizes that I am alive, and that you know the truth. Justice will be served by my hands. Don't be mad at me. You have no idea what it was like all these years. I need this. Ethan, don't take this away from me. I need for everyone to know the truth. Everyone will know the truth."

* * *

**2 weeks later. The day before the wedding. **

"Well, tomorrow is the big day Mother. I can't wait for Ethan and I to recommitt. Everyone will see that we make each other happy-"

"If that's what you call being happy. Still coming in second to Theresa."

"Mother, I am not in second place. Theresa is dead. Okay, I am in second, but I have Ethan, and Theresa is shark bait."

"Just be careful. Just make sure you satisfy Ethan, sexually."

"MOTHER!! I satisfy Ethan just fine. He tells me so right after we make love."

"Oh, Gwennie. When a man tells you that the sex is great, right after sex, he is lying. He's just trying not to hurt your feelings. When a man is satisfied, he will lay down, out of breath, sweaty all over, and he just can't take his hands and eyes off of you. That's when you know you satisfied a man."

"I guess that works your puppets. But Ethan is a MAN, he loves to make love to me. I'm the best he ever had."

"Oh, please Gwennie. Stop lying to yourself. We all heard him and Theresa make love before. They couldn't stop saying each other's name. One night, I could've sworn I heard them about 6 times. Yup I might hate Theresa, but she did know how to satisfy Ethan. You could've learned a few things from her."

"MOTHER PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!! I'm not a slut like her. She probably learned everything she knew from EVERY Crane men. Remember she did sleep with each one. From grandson all the way up to grandfather. Who the hell would do that to themselves? Theresa. She got everything she deserved. I know Alistair raped endlessly. I also know that she knew what would've happened to her when she married Alistair. We all told her. Did she listen? No, she didn't. So, she got everything coming to her. "

"I'm sorry, Gwennie. I was just saying, she did know how to satisy men. That you should've learned how to satisfy Ethan the way Theresa did, so he wouldn't stray from you EVER again."

"He won't mother. He loves me now. He wants to be with me now. He wants to be with a family with me now. NOT Theresa, NOT Gertrude, and NO ONE else. Can't you just be happy for me? Just once."

* * *

"We finally reached the church. Did you put everything where I told you to put it?"

"Theresa for the 10th time, yes. I did exactly what you asked. Mija, just reconsider this, please. You'll just hurt yourself. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Mama, I'm tired of hearing this. I know you want revenge on Gwen. I want to get revenge on her. I deserved this revenge. She took away my kids, and Ethan."

" You sound just like Juanita. Do you know that? Can't you just learn from her mistakes? Revenge is not the only solution. You were just as guilty with Gwen."

"I know, Mama. I am sorry for it. I told Ethan everything. There's nothing that I'm keeping from him. I never lied to him about his paternity test, and the tabloid. I didn't have anything to do with that."

"I know mija. I understand. Just be careful."

"I will Mama. Trust me."

"I do. I love you. I will see you tomorrow at the ceremony. I hope everything goes your way."

"It will. I know it will."

Coming up...

Gwen gets a big surprise at her ceremony.

Theresa gets a big surprise as well.

I'll give Theresa's surprise up to the reviews. Let me know what you guys want Theresa's surprise to be.

What will happen...Just wait and find out. It will be good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, will you stop it. Theresa is dead, and Ethan loves me now. He loves me with all of his heart."

"Oh, please!! Theresa was the only one in his heart. Soon, it's going to be Gertrude. I don't know how Gertrude did it, but Ethan has his eye on her."

"I would too, because she is that ugly. Enough talking about Theresa and Gertrude. This is my 2nd wedding with Ethan. Well, technically it's my re-commitment ceremony. I can't wait until he says "I do." Nobody will ever steal him from me again."

" I wish you weren't on cloud nine. You have to be on guard. There are a lot of women that wants Ethan. Just be careful."

"Oh, mother. I wish you would calm down."

"I will, when the two of you have another baby."

"How about this? You stop talking and help me with my beautiful gown." _I wish you would just shut the hell up. Ever since Theresa came in the picture, you've been telling me that I'm no good, and everything else. Why would god give me a slut for a mother? _

"Okay. I was just saying, so you can be aware. Oh, well. That gown is so beautiful. "

As Rebecca was helping Gwen with her gown, Gertrude walked in with her dress. The thing about Gertrude's dress is that Gwen made sure the dress shop gave Gertrude a horrible looking dress. The color was a bright lime mixed with yellow. She did stand out. Gwen looked at Gertrude and almost fell off the pedestal she was on.

"You know Gwen, last time you were on the pedestal you fell off. That was the night before Ethan and your wedding. What's wrong? Afraid of heights?"

"No, mother. Look at Gertrude's dress. Isn't it-it pretty?" _I asked them to get a ugly dress, a dress that will stand out and make her look ridiculous, but those colors together scream "LOOK AT ME!! I better not laugh in her face. _

"Oh, my. Gertrude what a-a nice dress. Did you pick that one out? I mean, it is very bright. We don't even need any candles around. You can just glow with that dress."

"Mother, don't be rude. Gertrude it's a lovely dress."

"I didn't pick it out, Mrs. Winthrop. The salesman said that this dress will make me look beautiful, so I chose it. I guess it is real bright." _Don't worry Gwen, you and your mother will pay for everything, even this dress. I can't wait for the ceremony to start. _

"Well, just tell everyone that we will be right out, for my turn."

"No problem, Mrs. Winthrop."

When Theresa left the bridal room, she bumped into Ethan.

"Why hello handsome!!"

"Hmmm! Hello beautiful!! Let's move away from the bridal room. I don't want Gwen or Rebecca to know anything before the ceremony."

"Okay. Can you believe Gwen had the man give me this dress. I look like a bright light bulb with fluorescent color to it."

"It is very bright. I do think it's Gwen and my turn to the altar. I think you should change, if you want your plan to work."

"No problem. I love you."

"Love you too!!"

* * *

Pilar was sitting in one of the pews, when Paloma came to talk to her.

"Mama, have you seen Gertrude? I wanna talk to her before Ethan and Gwen's ceremony."

"Why? Do you know something?"

"Do you mean if I know that Gertrude is really you know who?"

"Si. I didn't know that you knew. Well it's a good thing. Just to tell you a secret. Ethan knows too. He's just playing along, until the time is right."

"When is that? He is about to re-marry Gwen!! Is there something that I don't know? "

"Yes there is. I'm not going to ruin the surprise, you just have to wait and see."

"Okay, Mama."

_A/N: Just to let all my readers know, Antonio is still alive. I mean he was revealed alive already. I forgot to put it in the story. Sorry!! I also have Theresa's surprise. The next step is to leave it to the readers. Next chapter, you will know what I mean. _


End file.
